It Runs In The Family
by NotANarutard
Summary: A secret council works in the background of Humanities' seemingly peaceful world, working toward it's end goal. The complete and udder removal of all Humans.


**So what's up guys?! :D**

** I know it's been a while since I posted or updated anything worth paying attention to but I promise you that all ends today. Yes, thats right. My own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction starts right now!~**

** There are just a few things I want to sort out before I begin.**

** First off, yes I have read the manga and yes, I do plan on using plot elements and events that haven't happened in the anime by this point. So there are spoilers for all you Anime-Only folks.**

** Second, this is based off of my own theory for where the story of SnK is headed, as well as what I would LIKE to see happen, not what WILL or HAS happened. That basically means that while it will follow the over all arc of the anime/manga, it won't be word for word mirroring it.**

So, let's begin shall we? :)

**January of Year 845:**

January of Year 845:

Six people sat in a dark room. The walls forged with hastily pieced cobblestone, slightly over grown with green moss. Six torches lit the area; an individual flame above each head, lighting the multiple figure's somber and seemingly collected expressions. To an outsider it may have appeared as a casual meeting of associates and the low, relaxed tone of their voices did nothing to stir even the slightest suspicion. All of them but one flustered Grisha Yeager.

"W... What do you mean resume the research?!"

The glasses which normally sat upon the man's nose threatened to fall from his face due to the undeniable fear and anger painted on his features. He had attended the meeting in hopes of an announcement which would permit him to begin the process continuing with his passion of medical science. However, instead of permission he was met with a rather disturbing order:

"It's simple Grisha. My studies must continue if we are to reach our mutual goal."

The empty blackness of the Head's eyes reflected the red glow of the flames as he spoke, highlighting his calm, almost expressionless face.

The frightened father retorted quickly, "But why?!" His hand slammed onto the wooden table, clenched into a trembling fist.

"The last time this council met we all vowed to keep out of the public eye until they aged... He... He just isn't ready and you can't convince me that any of them are any different from him! You're all fools, blinded by your godforsaken lust for power!"  
None of the five seemed to flinch at the seething words. Not a single motion was made, not a word spoken until the Head lowered his folded hands from his darkened face. He began with a clearing of his gruff throat, standing from his chair and walking around to the furious Doctor.

"The others have already been prepared. We're merely waiting on you to do your part... Brother."

The last word resulted in a firm clap on Grisha's shoulders. The man's large hands feeling as though they would crush the bones they held so firmly. He was taller then Grisha and the new position of the Head revealed his attire. A black vest, a white button up underneath and a black jacket and hat to complete his outfit.

Grisha stood still for a moment but soon after wretched his torso from the man's grip. The action resulted in the first sign of any reaction from the remaining four members. All standing in synchronization and seeming to prepare as if they were going to be attacked.

This sudden movement was silenced instantly by the well dressed man parallel to Grisha who simply raised his hand to calm the group.

"Make sure you remember who you're surrounded by, Grisha. You know how sour these things can go... Be warned."

The three silloheetes stood still and while they appeared subdued, they were obviously weary of angered Doctor. Two woman and two men, who were now recognizable in the glow of the torchlight, had their eyes locked on Grisha's hand...

Which had arisen to his mouth in the moment of haste...

And in mere seconds, the man's face changed, solid resolve in his eyes as he opened his mouth.

"No! Grisha!"

And in a flash of light, loud sounds and swift movements, the cobblestone which had surrounded them had crumbled. It had seemingly been pushed aside as if someone, or rather something had fled through it. Sunlight poured in through the gash in the wall and the remaining five of the mysterious gathering stood in a T-Formation, the Head standing at the front of the group.

"... Take him out."

The four behind him seemed to erupt in their own orange glow and four large humanoids, all of which bounded over the human in pursuit of Grisha.

Hours passed and the Head remained within the room of the meeting gone wrong, the sun nearly set. He faced one of the walls which had remained untouched through Grisha's rampage, focused on a large map. His focus was broken by the sound of movement behind him, turning to discover the four returning from their hunt.

He merely nodded and returned back to his map, which was spread from the floor to the ceiling, details of humanities' three walls and their internals littering the paper.

"You feel that they are ready?..."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Not a single doubt."

With a sinister chuckle the Head turned to face his allies, scanning all of their faces, searching for a shred of doubt in their eyes. He was quite satisfied to find they were all rather set in their plan.

"Very well... Due to Grisha's unfortunate recession, they won't be able to reach their full potential in time for the attack. But I trust you four and your judgement and so I will allow the plan to follow through... Ladies... Gentlemen... We have prepared for this day for 15 years and it is finally time..."

The Head slammed a knife into the center of Shiganshina.

"For mankind to receive it's reminder..."


End file.
